


Stars

by aphenglandstan



Series: USUK Angst [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, just a trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Alfred and Arthur reflect on running away and some homophobic woman exists.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something bittersweet. Like two boys in love in a world where they’re not supposed to be.

I lied back on my bed, scrolling through Twitter until Arthur texted, asking me to come over because he wanted to talk. I shot him a quick reply before getting up. I sniffed my armpits and- deciding that I smelled fresh enough- headed out, grabbing my bike for the short ride to Arthur’s house.

My thoughts raced as I pedaled over, causing me to lose my balance a few times. I wondered about what Arthur wanted to talk about. When super-hot, perfect people say that they ‘want to talk’, it usually means that they want to either kill you or break up with you. Sometimes both. But Arthur was different than most perfect people. He was down to Earth, interesting, and he really seemed to like me. Maybe he wanted to go back to just friends. I mean, we hadn’t done much couple stuff anyways. It’s not like we held hands all the time or even kissed more than just chaste pecks.

I braked my bike abruptly, noticing that I was coming up on Arthur’s house. I got off, letting it crash to the dirt of a yard next to the road. I walked up to Arthur’s door as quickly as I could without looking suspicious or overexcited. 

I had barely rapped on the door before Arthur opened the door. He looked at me solemnly, but that wasn’t unusual. He let out a sigh as someone shouted at him from inside the house.

“Who’s at the door, Arthur?” One of Arthur’s family members asked the question, louder than it had to be.

“It’s no-one. Just one of my friends.” Arthur’s reply sounded somewhat forced, rehearsed.

He slammed the door behind him, letting out a huff.

He slung his leather jacket over his shoulder as he glanced both ways. He was wearing a tee-shirt with the logo of a band that I didn’t recognize on it, along with a bandanna and skinny jeans. 

“I brought my bike if you want to-” I started to say, before Arthur cut me off.

“Alfred, I think we’ll be fine walking. It’s not far.” He said, kicking at a rock on the ground as he spoke.

“But what if someone steals my bike?” I asked, knowing that it wasn’t the best of neighborhoods and my bike was expensive.

He sighed an exaggerated sigh as he put in a code to open up the garage on his house. “Is that enough protection for your precious little bike?” He asked me as he wheeled it in there. Then he shut the garage and stuck his tongue out at me.

“Yes, I think that will be suitable for my precious,” I said, imitating Gollum.

He let out a quiet laugh, trying to stifle it by covering his mouth.

“So, uh, what did you want to talk about?” I asked.

“Not here, Alfred. I had a place in mind,” he told me, gesturing for me to follow him.

I walked with him, our hands barely touching. It was dark out, but lights from houses illuminated the streets enough that we didn’t hold hands. We hardly even looked at each other as we walked to Arthur’s destination.

I glanced at him, slightly confused when he lead me to a playground. There weren’t any people around, probably because of how late it was. 

“I come here to think sometimes,” Arthur confessed. “Late at night.”

I looked at the playground. There was a swing set with four swings and two large play-structures. There were a few streetlights next to the chain-link fence around the playground- probably to keep it safe.

“Okay,” I whispered, “What did you want to talk to me about?”

He ran over to one of the structures, climbing up a rope ladder with ease to get to the top of the structure.

“Come here, you,” he beckoned me with a wink.

“Rapunzel, Rapunzel. Let down your hair,” I joked, noticing that I would have to climb up a rock wall to get to where Arthur was. I climbed as he watched me with a smirk. 

“My prince!” He said when I finally reached the top. “May I reward you with a kiss?”

I glanced around us and, seeing no-one in any direction, pulled him towards me. “Don’t mind if I do.” 

So we kissed. My arms around him while his hands ran through my hair.

“Just like fags to ruin something innocent like a playground.” We both heard the remark before our eyes shot open to notice someone on the sidewalk. Arthur stepped away from me, covering his face with his jacket as he shot the woman a middle finger.

“I guess that’s a good enough cue as any to tell you what I really wanted to talk about. Have you ever wanted to run away?” Arthur asked, his whole mood going from teasing to grim.

“From what?” I asked him back.

“Everything. We could pack up our stuff and run to somewhere where it could be just us. No-one who could judge us. No-one who could tell us who we can and can’t be. Just us together.” Arthur didn’t look me in the eye when he spoke, choosing instead to light up a cigarette. I knew smoking was a stress habit of his.

“I guess I’d never thought about it,” I replied, taking one of his hands in mine.

“I know, it’s unrealistic. But hey, I can always dream.” He tossed the butt of his cigarette to the ground, stomping it through the platform with his boot.

“Yeah.”

I noticed him watching the stars.

“Hey Arthur,” I said, “It’s a shooting star! Make a wish!”

He shut his eyes, silently pleading for something. 

I wished for Arthur’s dream. A world where we could run away and there would be no-one but the two of us.

Once we finished our wishing, I left another kiss on his nicotine-flavored lips.

“Arthur, do you know who the old lady yelling at us from the sidewalk was?” I asked, genuinely curious about it.

“Sadly, yes. She lives next door to my house.” He said it as though it were nothing.

And we walked back to Arthur’s house together, looking away from each other. Our hands not touching.


End file.
